Namorado de Aluguel
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Ele ganhava dinheiro, passando as noites com diversas mulheres, Dando o prazer que muitas queriam sentir. Mas ápos reencontrar uma garota, sua vida mudou. Será que depois de reencontra-la, continuará fazendo isso? -Em Hiatus D:
1. Garoto Programa

**Cap. 1 - O garoto-progama.**

A noite estava chuvosa, e um rapaz ainda trabalhava naquela noite fria. Muitos não sabiam em qual trabalho aquele belo rapaz trabalhava. Era um mistério para todos. Em um belo apartamento na cidade de Tóquio, ele continuava o seu trabalho, não importava que horas fossem. Ele sempre fazia o seu trabalho bem feito.

E naquela noite ele estava mais uma vez com outra cliente, ganhando dinheiro à custa dela, enquanto o mesmo tentava fazer os desejos da bela mulher. No quarto daquele belo apartamento, havia um hanyou de cabelos prateados que estava dando prazer para uma mulher, cujo foi abandonada pelo marido. E para não ser chamada de corna, por causa de seu marido ter traído-a e fugido com outra.

Pagava o rapaz de cabelos prateados, ou melhor, o seu **namorado de aluguel**. Enquanto ele realizava todos os desejos daquela mulher. Ele a jogou na cama. Ela parecia excitada com tudo no corpo do rapaz. Em poucos instantes, ambos estavam nus, ele por cima. Ele logo começou a beijar os seios da mulher, fazendo com que ela gemesse, mas não tão alto. Enquanto isso, ela apertava com força a bunda dele.

Logo, ele escorregou o corpo por cima do da mulher até ficar a altura da feminilidade dela. E começou a beijar a parte mais intima da mulher, que agora gemia alto, quase gritos. Ele só parou quando ela chegou ao êxtase. Mas, antes de penetrá-la, ele colocou um dedo dentro da "preciosa" dela. Depois outro. E depois outro. E ficou massageando a parte mais íntima dela. Os gemidos dela eram abafados pelos lábios quentes do rapaz.

Suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um. Ela passava suas mãos delicadas nas costas do rapaz, arranhando-o, enquanto soltava mais gemidos e estes sempre eram abafados pelos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. Ele retirou seus dedos da intimidade dela e começou a acariciar os seios fartos que ela possuía.

Parou de beijá-la e logo seus lábios estavam no pescoço da mulher, fazendo-o uma trilha até chegar ao colo. Ele entrelaçava sua língua no mamilo dela, e uma de suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo impecável que ela possuía. Ele parou de brincar com o mamilo dela, e distribuiu vários selinhos em seu corpo, foi descendo pela barriga magra dela até chegar em sua feminilidade novamente.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso, e logo sua atenção foi para a intimidade dela. Ele abocanhou o seu clitóris, sua língua passeava na feminilidade dela, e mais gemidos saia dos lábios que estavam pintados de vermelho, por causa do batom que ela usava. Ele continuou a Brincar com a feminilidade dela, mas parou quando escutou um sussurro.

- eu não agüento mais!

Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Voltou a beijá-la, e agora a penetrava com força, soltando mais gemidos de puro prazer.

- aaah .. ma...is rá..p...pido ..o ... inu...y..asha ...

Sem rodeios, o hanyou atendeu ao seu pedido. E a penetração ficou mais rápida.

- nã ...o .. vai.. i .. dar ... eu nã .... o to ... con ... segu... indo .. segurar!

Ele acabou ejaculando e logo chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, ambos caíram ofegantes na cama. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, e seus corações estavam acelerados, o corpo de ambos estava suado, e seus cabelos colados em suas tetas. Devido ao cansaço, adormeceram ali mesmo, envolvidos por um fino lençol que os cobria.

OoOoOoO

_Antees de maais nadaa ... Estou repostandoo a fiic :D nãao estou mudandoo nadaa em si do enredo dela , apenas estou deixando ela melhor aquii no FF... ou sejaa , arrumando alguns errinhos e tallz (: antees de maais nadaa , essa fic estaa sendoo postadaa por miim e umaa amigaa minhaa , a Liaa :D essa fic irá possuir bastante hentaai , entãao ... quuem nãao goste deste gênero , sugiro que não leiaa (: e outraa coisaa , seei que estou demorandoo praa escreveer a fiic ... Mas comoo eu escrevoo elaa com outraa pessoa ... Fica meio complicadoo , por eu quase nem vejo a Liaa oon D: e eu tenho que mandar a fic pra ela ler antes de postar em qualquer .-. seei que deveem estaar cansadoos devidoo a demoraa , maas tentamoos postaar praa vocêes o maais rapidoo possiveel (: boom , comoo eu haviaa ditoo , estou apenas arrumando algumas coisaas ^^ e para quem pretender ler a fic futuramente... Espero eu gostee *o*_

_Kissus: Anný e Lia. _


	2. O passado de um hanyou

**Cap. 2 - O passado de um hanyou.**

O hanyou passeava pela rua. Estava absorto em pensamentos. Ele nem percebeu quando uma senhora o abordou:

- Olá Inu Yasha! Há quanto tempo! Ainda trabalha daquele jeito ?

- Hum... ah! Olá senhora Gombic, Bem… trabalho sim – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Hoje, as dez? – ela também sorriu maliciosamente

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu, simplesmente, tentando esconder aquela sensação de tédio que sempre se apoderava dele quando uma cliente exigia trabalho.

oOoOoO

Inu Yasha era um hanyou de 18 anos, e trabalhava como garoto de programa. Ele fugiu de casa por culpa de seu pai. Um dono de uma empresa enorme de cosméticos, mas alcoólatra e viciado em algumas poucas drogas. Muitas vezes, chegava em casa completamente "doidão" ou "chapado". A mãe de Inu Yasha, uma linda humana de cabelos negros, sempre estava com marcas de hematomas, e, quase sempre usava um enorme óculos preto, para esconder seu olho roxo e inchado. Um dia, ela não agüentou mais tanta violência pela parte de Taishou [o nome do pai de Inu Yasha], e se matou. Ela tomou todos os remédios que estavam em casa. O pobre Inu Yasha tinha apenas sete anos quando perdeu a mãe brutalmente. Ele recebeu a trágica notícia na escola. E quase todos os coleguinhas dele ficaram tirando sarro dele.

O que ele não sabia era que quem mais sofreu com aquilo foi o próprio pai, que quase se matou junto. Prometeu sobre o túmulo da esposa nunca mais se envolver com esses vícios, mas ele não cumpriu. E o pior, foi que a empresa dele começou a falir. Para ter dinheiro, vendia o próprio corpo e entregava o filho para passar um dia com homens e mulheres importantes, que abusavam do pobre menino, agora com nove anos. Dois anos com essa vida chula. E o pai pegava realmente pesado com o filho. Sem namorar, e só trabalhar. Ele pedia dinheiro em sinais com suas roupas mais sujas. Às vezes, passava a mão em um ou dois biscoitos. Era praticamente um moleque de rua.

Com treze anos, resolveu fugir. Iria levar a mesma vida que levava, e ainda ficaria livre do pai e de suas surras. E foi o que ele fez. Em uma manhã de domingo, quando Taishou acordou e foi procurar pelo filho, só achou um bilhete cheio de ofensas e palavrões, com desenhos de gestos obscenos. E Inu Yasha foi um moleque de rua até os dezesseis anos, quando entrou para a prostituição. Ele satisfazia qualquer mulher com grana.

oOoOoO

Inu Yasha caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Tókio, sua cidade natal. As ruas estavam quase impecavelmente limpas, mas uma boa quantidade de pessoas passavam. Quando escureceu e ele olhou pelo relógio, que marcava que era nove horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, chamou um táxi e foi para casa de Kagura Gombic. Ele esperou do lado de fora do aposento dela até dar exatamente dez horas. Quando o relógio começou a apitar levemente, ele entrou, já sorrindo maliciosamente e pensando no que a mulher travessa e divertida estava aprontando.

Andando lenta e cautelosamente, ele acabou dando com uma banheira lotada de chocolate. Percebeu que a mulher cantarolava no quarto ao lado. Ela não descobrira a presença do hanyou. Sem hesitar, ele logo se despiu e entrou naquela banheira "exótica". Em seguida, Kagura apareceu completamente nua, exibindo seu corpo maravilhosamente belo. Ela entrou na banheira sorrindo marota, e não tinha percebido Inu Yasha, até ele começar a beijar a parte mais íntima dela.

A língua dele explorava cada canto, brincando com o clitóris dela. Ela gemia alto e o procurava com as mãos debaixo do chocolate, não conseguindo ver nada por causa do líquido espesso e por estar de olhos fechados por tanto prazer. As mãos dele subiram, acariciando o corpo da mulher. E as mesmas pararam nos seios, massageando-os. A mulher com um último gemido chegou ao orgasmo. Ele emergia primeiro mostrando as orelhas fofas e que causavam grande excitação nas mulheres. Depois o par de olhos prateados. Por último, estava completamente melado de chocolate e emergido.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. Suas mãos não desgrudavam dos seios da jovem, que gemia roucamente. Já deitados na cama, ele começou a beijar os seios da mulher, enquanto a mesma aranhava ligeiramente suas costas. Até que ela sentiu algo duro e grosso na entrada da feminilidade, e quando deu por si, ele a estava penetrando ferozmente, porém, sem machucá-la. A intensidade da penetração aumentava conforme os pedidos de Kagura. Eles chegaram ao orgasmo, mas, ainda não tinham acabado.

Ela se pôs de quatro e ele a penetrou delicadamente – por ser uma região um pouco mais sensível – nas nádegas, enquanto gemia roucamente, e ela estava quase aos gritos. Depois de chegar ao orgasmo, ele se retirou de dentro dela e deitou-se ao lado da mesma. Ela, mesmo exausta, procurou a bolsa e lhe entregou um bom maço de dinheiro e logo adormeceu profundamente, coberta por um grosso cobertor.

O hanyou, mesmo exausto, saiu do apartamento, realmente satisfeito com o resultado de seu "trabalho".

OoOoOoO


	3. Um Reencontro inesperado

**Cap. 3 - Um Reencontro inesperado.**

Um jovem hanyou caminhava pelas ruas de Tóquio, com um bom maço de dinheiro dentro de seu casaco, e uma de suas mãos estavam por cima deste. Mais um trabalho ele havia feito. Enquanto caminhava, passou em frente a um beco sem saída, e este estava bem escuro, podia ouvir uma mulher gritar, pedindo por ajuda, mas a rua estava deserta, há essa hora ninguém mais passava por aquele lugar. Devido a grande curiosidade daquele hanyou, decidiu verificar o que estava acontecendo, e ao se aproximar, pode ver que um homem prensava uma mulher fortemente contra a parede do beco.

A mulher continuava gritando, pedindo por socorro, mas seus esforços eram inúteis, o rapaz se aproximou mais para ver melhor o que acontecia. O homem que exalava um forte cheiro de álcool tentava levantar a saia da garota.

- ME SOLTE! - ela gritou chamando mais a atenção do hanyou.

- Cale a boca sua vadia... – ele acabou dando um forte tapa no rosto da mulher.

Isso foi demais para o hanyou, uma coisa que ele não suportava ver, era um homem batendo em uma mulher. A lembrança da época em que sua mãe apanhava o deixava com raiva, não gostava de lembrar quando o seu pai batia em sua mãe.

Ele queria esquecer essas lembranças que sempre voltavam em sua mente. Sem pensar duas vezes ele foi até o homem que segura o pescoço da mulher fortemente, e deu um soco em seu rosto.

- nunca mais... Encoste um dedo... Em nenhuma mulher! - ele rosnou alto, o homem se assustou e acabou indo embora.

Ele se virou para a mulher que estava encolhida no chão e com os olhos marejados.

- você está bem? – ele perguntou estendendo sua mão para a mulher.

- eu...ach...o...que...e...sim! – ela gaguejava.

Ele ajudou ela se levantar, ela olhou aqueles olhos âmbares e o reconheceu.

- inu....yaha?

- você me conhece?

- mais é claro... Não acredito que se esqueceu de mim!

- eu não estou lembrado...

- eu estudei com você no colégio... Sou a kikyou!

- o que?

-...

- eu não acredito...

- nem eu...

- você está tão diferente... Mudou tanto...

- eu digo o mesmo sobre você!

- o que faz aqui?

- voltava do trabalho...

- huum!

- inuyasha me diga... ainda continua com aquele trabalho?

- ah... sim! Vou levando...

- foi o que eu pensei!

- bem... Vamos! Não é bom ficar aqui sozinha... Eu te levo para casa!

- obrigada...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, segurou a mão da mulher e a levou para a sua casa.

oOoOoO

- não acredito que ainda continua morando nesse mesmo prédio! – ele disse olhando para o prédio a sua frente.

- é... Meus pais morreram á pouco tempo... – ele a interrompeu.

- eu sinto muito...

- desde então... Eu continuo morando aqui... Eu e minha irmã... Acho que se lembra dela!

- eu lembro sim... Deve estar bem grandinha!

- está... Venha algum dia aqui em casa!

- eu venho... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- se quiser me ligue... Este é o meu numero! – ela disse anotando o seu numero em um papel que havia pegado em sua bolsa, e o entregou em seguida.

- e este é o meu! – ele fez o mesmo.

- inuyasha?

- sim?

- obrigada! – ela sorriu para ele, se virou e entrou em seu prédio.

Ele esperou a garota entrar, para logo ir embora.

OoOoOoO


	4. Preciso de sua ajuda

**Cap. 4 - Preciso de sua ajuda.**

Inuyasha despertava devido aos raios do sol que invadiam o seu quarto. Olhou rapidamente para a sua estante e se deparou com o mesmo maço de dinheiro da noite passada. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou, caminhou em direção ao banheiro e sem rodeios retirou a única peça de roupa que estava em seu corpo, a sua cueca preta. Ligou o chuveiro e logo começou a tomar o seu banho.

oOoOoO

Saiu do banheiro nu e totalmente molhado, foi para o seu quarto, abriu sua gaveta e retirou de lá, sua toalha. Pegou uma muda de roupa, para logo se vestir. Quando já estava pronto, foi em direção à cozinha tomar o seu costumeiro café da manhã. Pegou uma torrada e caminhou para a sala, dando varias mordidas na torrada enquanto andava. Parou ao perceber que possuía uma mensagem em sua secretaria eletrônica, então decidiu verificar.

"Bom dia Inu Yasha, eu sei que é muito cedo para estar te ligando, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Sei que você continua com aquele trabalho... E é por isso que estou te ligando".

Ele reconheceu a Voz, era kikyou, mas o que ela queria com ele? Voltou a prestar atenção em sua mensagem.

"Quero conversar com você, se puder vir em minha casa... Seria melhor... Ligue-me quando receber esta mensagem".

A mensagem terminou. Ele ficou fitando sua secretaria eletrônica por alguns instantes, mas que diabos ela queria? Só iria saber se ligasse para kikyou, e foi isso o que fez. Pegou seu telefone e discou o número que estava anotado no papel e que indicava ser o número de kikyou. Esperou um pouco, mas logo atenderam o telefone.

- Por favor a kikyou!

- Quem Gostaria? – uma voz suave soou do outro lado da linha, o que fez despertar certo interesse no hanyou.

- Diga que é um amigo!

- tudo bem... Já irei chamar a minha irmã, só um momento.

Então ela era kagome? A irmã mais nova de kikyou? Como sua voz mudou ao longo do tempo, o hanyou nem pode reconhecer quem era. Estava intrigado com aquela garota, queria vê-la. Saber como estava agora, se havia mudado. Realmente aquela jovem despertou um interesse no rapaz de cabelos prateados, ele pode sentir que havia ficado excitado, mas como? Só ouviu a voz dela, como isso pode deixá-lo assim? Ele não sabia. Esperou mais um pouco, e logo kikyou atendeu ao telefone.

- alô? – ele perguntou.

- é o inuyasha, kikyou!

- oh! Vejo que recebeu minha mensagem...

- sim, eu recebi, por isso estou te ligando... O que quer?

- preciso de sua ajuda! Venha aqui em casa para conversarmos, na hora do almoço... Pode ser?

- Claro... Estarei ai!

- Ótimo!

- tchau... Kikyou!

- tchau!

Desligou o telefone, estava curioso para saber o que ela queria conversar, olhou no relógio e constatou que já era 11h e 15 min. Decidiu por fim, ir ao prédio de kikyou, logo seria a hora do almoço.

oOoOoO

Como havia previsto, já era a hora do almoço, e o hanyou se encontrava em frente ao seu prédio. Entrou no prédio e foi direto para o elevador, ainda se lembrava qual era o andar em que ela morava. Tocou a Campainha e esperou, a própria kikyou fez menção de atendê-lo. Ficou desanimado, esperava que a sua pequena irmã atendesse a porta, queria tanto ver como a jovem estava. Adentrou o apartamento, algumas coisas haviam mudado ao longo do tempo, havia mais decorações do que de costume.

- sente-se! – ela apontou para o confortável sofá.

- obrigado! – ele se sentou e ela seguiu o seu exemplo, sentou ao seu lado. - Mas então kikyou... O que queria conversar comigo?

- bem inuyasha... Vou ser rápida!

- hum...

- quero que seja o meu namorado de aluguel!

- o que? Sabe que não posso... Tenho outros compromissos com outras garotas!

- eu sei... Mas posso te pagar uma boa quantia!

- quanto?

- o quanto de dinheiro que você desejar!

- estou gostando disso... Prossiga!

- eu acabei de terminar o meu noivado, o meu noivo me traiu e eu quero dar o troco!

- qual é o nome dele?

- Bankotsu!

- não conheço...

- sabia que não iria conhecê-lo!

-....

- você topa?

- ser o seu namorado de aluguel?

- o que acha?

- é... Eu topo, não vou sair perdendo mesmo! – ele disse com o seu costumeiro sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- só que tem uma condição...

- o que?

- terá que trabalhar só para mim!

- tudo bem... Se for assim que deseja.

- Ótimo!

- mas quero uma boa quantia em dinheiro, já estou avisando!

- eu sempre cumpro a minha palavra, inuyasha Taisho!

- assim espero.

Permaneceram um momento em silencio, mas o silencio foi quebrado por uma garota que acabara de entrar no apartamento. Seus longos cabelos negros vinham ate a metade se suas costas, e seus olhos azuis transmitiam o quanto estava sonhadora. Quando o olhar do hanyou cruzaram com o da jovem, ele ficou sem fôlego. Ela estava muito diferente de quando ele encontrara aquela nerd gordinha. Suas pernas estavam torneadas, seus quadris era estreitos mas tinha um bom volume na área traseira. Seu busto era avantajado. A vontade dele foi de agarrá-la e fazer amor como um selvagem. Seu coração palpitou.

- ham.. olá! – a jovem dos cabelos negros o cumprimentou formalmente – estou atrapalhando algo? – disse ela, ligeiramente envergonhada.

- er... não – finalmente, o hanyou abalado conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. Em troca, recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Kikyou.

- bom, era só isso, Inu Yasha – disse Kikyou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

E, pela primeira vez, Kagome reconheceu a pessoa com quem estava falando. Era sua antiga paixão impossível. Ele havia mudado, e muito. Seus olhos âmbares continuavam vivos. Eles não paravam de se olhar, o hanyou a olhava com desejo, e a jovem o olhava sonhadora. Como ele havia ficado tão bonito, havia mudado tanto.

- er... – ela não conseguia falar, por mais que queria, não conseguia.

- já que chegou kagome, vamos almoçar... Estou morrendo de fome!

- ah... Claro! Vamos... Você vem inuyasha?

- já... Estou indo! – era a primeira vez que ficava assim em frente a uma mulher, isso nunca havia acontecido com ele.

Começou a gaguejar, então ela era a garota da voz perfeita que falou com ele pelo telefone? Finalmente pode ver quem era a dona da voz que conseguiu deixá-lo excitado, e agora não era diferente, mais uma vez ele se encontrava excitado. Sentiu sua cueca apertar, por que isso tinha que acontecer? Ele se perguntava diversas vezes.

- vão ficar parados se encarando? – kikyou disse tirando-os de seus devaneios.

- já estamos indo! – kagome disse, e logo caminhou ate o seu quarto.

Os olhos âmbares do hanyou seguiram cada movimento que a garota fazia. Ele olhou para kikyou, e ela pediu para que o acompanhasse.

oOoOoOo

Depois dos pratos serem esvaziados, Kagome se levantou calmamente e foi até seu quarto. O hanyou foi atrás. Ele abriu a porta tranquilamente e se deparou com ela deitada na cama. Ambos sorriram. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. E ela se levantou. Um silêncio se acomodou ali, quebrado por Kagome.

- inuyasha... A quanto tempo, não?

- é... Você mudou – disse ele. Logo começou a sentir a cueca apertando novamente.

Foi impossível não corar.

"Nossa"... "Nunca me senti assim com mulher alguma". Pensou o hanyou, tentando esconder o quanto estava excitado.

- hum... Mudei para melhor ou pior? – perguntou Kagome, sedutoramente.

- melhor... – respondeu, igualmente sedutor.

Ambos se aproximaram lentamente. E, ambos fecharam os olhos quando seus lábios se roçaram. As línguas brincavam na boca do parceiro. Ambos se sentiam nas nuvens. Inuyasha então, começou a deitar por cima de Kagome. A mão dele passou por todo o corpo da jovem. Ela deu um leve gemido quando a mão dele parou nos seus seios.

- ah... – ela finalmente se lembrou de Kouga – não ...

Ele começou a abrir a blusa dela. Estava fora de si.

- não.. eu não posso – finalmente ela teve forças para dizer, empurrando-o

- por que? – ele parecia decepcionado

- porque...

Nisto, a porta bateu.

O hanyou se levantou rapidamente e a garota ajeitou a blusa. A porta se abriu e por ela passou uma figura muito conhecida

- telefone para você, Kah.. – disse Kikyou, trazendo o telefone sem fio.

Kagome pigarreou, pegou o telefone e saiu.

- inuyasha... – Kikyou sussurrou no ouvido do hanyou, o deixando arrepiado.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

OoOoOoO


	5. Minha primeira vez

**Cap. 5 – Minha primeira vez.**

A menina caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas badaladas de Tókio. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: O hanyou dos cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares que lhe tirou o fôlego. Lembrou do beijo rápido que tiveram. Como ele conseguia deixa-la daquele jeito, com um simples beijo? A resposta dessa pergunta, ela não sabia. Ficou a pensar em como ele havia mudado, estava tão lindo, tão sexy. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que já estava em frente a casa de seu namorado. Bateu na porta algumas vezes e esperou que esta se abrisse, e quando ela se abriu um homem de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e um corpo musculoso saiu por ela.

- oi meu amor! – kouga deu um selinho nela.

- ... oi Kouga!

- o que foi?

- nada... por que?

- você me parece estranha!

- é só impressão sua.

- hum...

- não vamos entrar?

- ah... Claro... Desculpe-me!

-...

Entrou na bela casa do youkai lobo, mais uma vez ela estava naquele lugar. O youkai caminhou até ela com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, segurou-a pelo pulso e a fez se virar para fita-lo, e sem rodeios ele beijou seus lábios vermelhos com desejo. Após o termino do beijo, eles se fitaram longamente.

- nossa kouga!

- eu sei que gostou.

- eu sei que sabe!

- está aprendendo rápido!

- você ainda não viu nada...

- então me mostre?

- com muito prazer! – voltou a beijá-lo.

Ele envolveu sua cintura com o seu braço musculoso, e ela depositou sua mão delicada sobre a nuca do youkai. Suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um, ele parou de beijá-la e deu varias mordidinhas em seu pescoço, enquanto uma de suas mãos desabotoava os botões da delicada blusa da jovem. Ele a conduziu até o sofá bege que estava na sala, e ambos se deitaram sobre ele.

- kagome... Seja minha hoje!

-...

Ela não disse nada, apenas o beijou.

- é o que eu mais quero! – ela disse entre o beijo.

Kouga passava suas mãos grandes por todo o corpo da garota, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada. Um gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios vermelhos de kagome. Ele sorriu sabendo que ela estava gostando de suas caricias.

- kouga eu...

- eu sei meu amor... Você nunca fez isso... Mas não se preocupe não irei machucá-la.

- ta..a.. – ela gaguejava.

O medo estava estampado em seu rosto, tinha medo que doesse muito, ou que se arrependesse mais tarde.

- não precisa ter medo!

- ta..a.. – mais uma vez ela gaguejava.

Desabotou o último botão da blusa de kagome, e deixou a mostra um belo sutiãn Claro, e este erguiam os seios fartos que ela possuía. Beijou seus seios por cima do sutiãn, e isso a fez suspirar, lentamente retirou a blusa que ainda estava em seu corpo. E a deixou só com o sutiãn que cobria os seus seios fartos. Não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas ela já possuía 22 anos e ainda era virgem? Não... Precisava fazer isso, não queria ter 22 anos e ainda ser virgem. Deixou que ele a conduzisse, pois não sabia nada do que se fazer numa ocasião como essa. Ele levantou a sua saia, e deixou suas belas pernas torneadas à mostra, e começou a acariciá-las com força, as mãos grandes de kouga passeavam por suas coxas, e às vezes ia para a sua intimidade, e fazia movimentos circulares, acariciando a sua vagina por cima da calcinha.

- AHH! – não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer.

Ele voltou a beijá-la impedindo que mais um gemido saísse de sua boca. Kouga passou seu braço por baixo das costas de kagome, fazendo-a se levantar um pouco, e com isso conseguiu desabotoar seu sutiãn. Após ter retirado o sutiãn da garota, ficou a admirar o quanto os seios da jovem eram apetitosos. Estava louco para passar sua língua quente entre os seus seios, e chupar os seus mamilos até ficarem roxos. E foi isso o que fez, passou sua língua entre os seios fartos de sua amada, e chupou com força um de seus mamilos, até que percebeu que este havia ficado roxo. Ela colocou suas mãos sobre a cabeça de kouga, impedindo que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. Sua língua agora envolvia o outro mamilo, e logo o mesmo começara a ficar roxo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu por fim retirar a saia que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com a sua calcinha, que era conjunto de seu sutiãn.

Beijou mais uma vez os lábios carnudos de kagome. E passou a acariciar a sua vagina por cima da calcinha, e mais gemidos ela não conseguiu conter. Ela tentou retirar a camiseta de seu namorado, mas não conseguiu, ele vendo que ela não conseguia retirar sua camiseta, resolveu ajuda-la. O peito musculoso de kouga agora podia ser visto. A camiseta de algodão não a incomodava mais. Kouga possuía um corpo perfeito, a sua pele bronzeada lhe chamava muito a sua atenção. Kagome passou suas mãos tremulas sobre o peito do youkai-lobo, sentiu a ondulação dos músculos de Kouga, simplesmente perfeito. Devido ao toque das mãos de kagome sobre o seu tórax, kouga ficou excitado. Ele sentiu a cueca apertar, queria acabar logo com isso. Beijou-a mais uma vez e tirou sua calça com certa dificuldade, ambos estavam seminus, ele já estava pronto para retirar a calcinha de renda de Kagome. Por fim, esta já havia sido retirada, ele passou mais uma vez sua mão grande sobre sua vagina, mas agora ele penetrou um de seus dedos dentro dela, o prazer que Kagome sentia era enorme, gemia à medida que Kouga aprofundava seu dedo na sua intimidade.

A mão da jovem escorregou sobre o peito de kouga, chegando ate sua cueca que já estava bastante apertada. Ela tentou retira-la, mas teve um pouco de dificuldade para fazer tal ato, o youkai-lobo novamente teve que ajudá-la, a jovem percebeu o volume que se encontrava a cueca de Kouga, seu pênis já estava ereto. Kouga abriu as pernas de kagome cuidadosamente, e aproximou sua boca da sua feminilidade, a língua de kouga explorava sua vagina, acariciando seu clitóris. Ela sentia a língua úmida dele a explorando, aquilo dava muito prazer a ela, nunca havia sentido algo como isso, se soubesse o quanto era bom transar, já havia perdido sua virgindade faz tempo.

Esse era o ponto de vista da jovem, mas seus pais sempre a ensinaram a se preservar, a nunca fazer nada que depois pudesse se arrepender, mais nunca chegou tão longe como hoje, alias, ela nunca permitiu que nenhum homem a tocasse, nem mesmo os namorados que ela arrumava em sua adolescência, mas ela já estava ficando velha, ninguém em sã consciência, que possui 22 anos ainda é virgem. Nenhuma de sua amigas era virgem com essa idade, suas amigas já tinham filhos, e dizer para elas que ainda era virgem com 22 anos, era constrangedor. Então decidiu deixar esse negocio de se preservar de lado, não poderia continuar desse jeito, muitos iriam rir se soubessem sobre isso, não iriam acreditar se ela resolvesse revelar algo desse tipo.

- AAHH! – um gemido escapou de sua boca.

Kouga levantou sua cabeça e a encarou com um sorriso malicioso e logo voltou a beijá-la.

Ela chegou a seu primeiro orgasmo, que surgiu antes da penetração, ela queria senti-lo dentro dela, queria ter certeza de que não era mais virgem, assim ninguém ousaria rir se soubesse que ainda não era mulher com essa faixa etária.

- kou... ga... – ela gaguejava, mas continuou sua frase. – me... tor...ne mulher... agora! – ela ordenou, e ele obedeceu ao seu pedido.

Começou a penetrá-la lentamente, mas ainda assim estava machucando-a, mas kagome não ligou para isso, queria se tornar mulher, era o que mais queria.

- AAHH! – ela soltou um gemido de dor, o que passou despercebido ao youkai-lobo.

Kagome apertou os braços de kouga com força, nunca pensou que doesse tanto, mas não estava arrependida de estar fazendo isso. Ele a penetrava mais fundo, e seus gemidos de dor continuaram, mas logo foram substituídos por gemidos de puro prazer.

- Ma...is...Ra..pido! – mal conseguia dizer as palavras.

- AHHH! – ele gemeu alto.

Suas estocadas eram rápidas, e ambos gemiam devido ao prazer que sentiam naquele momento. Quando chegaram ao clímax, estavam esgotados, os corpos colavam por causa do suor de seus corpos e seus cabelos secos grudavam em suas peles. Kouga a beijou mais uma vez, e novamente voltaram a fazer amor.

OoOoOo


	6. A Festa

**Cap. 6 - A Festa.**

O hanyou chegou novamente em casa, cansado de mais uma "jornada" de trabalho, se podemos dizer assim. Ele se jogou na cama com a barriga virada para baixo, afundando a face no travesseiro. Ele ficou alguns instantes imóvel, mas depois se sentou. A contragosto, claro. Ele tirou do bolso da calça jeans surrada um maço bem gordo de dinheiro e começou a contar. E até mesmo recontar. Um sorriso exausto surgiu na face do meio-youkai. Ele novamente se deitou, e olhou para o teto do seu quarto. Tirando-o de seus devaneios, o telefone tocou. Bufando, ele se levantou e pegou o telefone, preguiçosamente.

- Quem éééé? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente tonto de sono

- Kikyou

Com o susto, o hanyou arregalou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas. Mas depois, já recuperado do choque, ele disse, num tom meloso e sedutor:

- Minha querida.. há quanto tempo, não?

- Pare com essas baboseiras, Inu Yasha – ela foi curta e grossa – Tenho uma "missão" para você – ele pode perceber o tom malicioso da voz dela do outro lado da linha

- Ah é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Diga

- Farei um jantar aqui em casa. Será as oito horas e te apresentarei como meu namorado. Vou te buscar as sete. E precisamos falar sobre outras coisas também, tipo, o que você estava fazendo fora hoje o dia todo? Lembra exatamente do nosso acordo, não?

- Errr, conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde – ele desligou e caiu novamente na cama, olhando para o teto.

"Bem, provavelmente... ela...", ele fechou os olhos, se lembrando do rosto que não tinha saído muito de sua mente, ultimamente (N/A: Rimôo *-*) Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o sol estava se pondo, hora dele ir se arrumar.

oOoOoO

- Droga, onde está esta guria? – o hanyou irritado conferia mais uma vez o relógio digital.

No céu, o crepúsculo estava admirável. O meio-youkai estava do lado de fora do prédio onde morava, usando traje a rigor. Como era como um "acompanhante" das moças, esta peça era fundamental no seu guarda-roupa. Irritado, ele se sentou num banco que ficava bem em frente a portaria de seu prédio. E esperou pacientemente até que uma linda Mercedes preta parou na rua e o vidro se abaixou, revelando Kikyou ao volante.

Quando ele viu o rosto dela, maquiado e belo, sorriu e esqueceu totalmente o atraso. A final, a culpa era dele que tinha se arrumado em mais ou menos dez minutos. Com alguns passos longos, deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

- Kikyou... – ele sorriu e deu um selinho dela, pois sabia que se borrasse o make dela, iria estragar todo o clima – você está linda... – a mão dele deslizou até a coxa dela e foi subindo

- Ahh, Inu Yasha, não. Temos a festa – ela pisou levemente no acelerador.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, frustrado.

oOoOoO

- Merda, só tem gente idiota aqui

Inu Yasha estava debruçado na enorme varando dos Higurashis. Kagome ainda não tinha chego, por motivos desconhecidos. Amargurado, ele se sentou num banquinho que tinha na enorme varanda, e olhou para o céu, onde uma linda lua minguante brilhava para todos olharem, acompanhada do brilho de muitas estrelas; era uma noite sem nenhuma nuvem. O barulho da porta da varando sendo aberta o trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ele revirou os olhos, já que teria que fingir ser simpático com todo aquele povo arrogante. Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça. Um instante depois, seu queixo caiu. Kagome usava um vestido balona em cetim azul.O vestido era curto o deixou meio tonto. Ela usava os cabelos negros presos num coque desalinhado e folgado, deixando livre a franja. Ela usava scarpins pretos. Como o vestido era curto, o meio-youkai começou a sentir a excitação a caminho, mas se controlou.

- Aqui é maravilhoso, não? – ela sorriu, e ele acabou sorrindo timidamente junto; a alegria dela era contagiante.

- Errr, é.. é... – ele gaguejou quando viu que ela se sentara ao lado dele e estava a milímetros de distancia. O rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou ligeiramente assustada com a coloração do rosto dele. As mãos dela deslizaram para o rosto dele e encurtaram ainda mais a distância que estava entre os dois. Ele podia sentir o hálito quente dela no próprio rosto.

Antes que pudessem evitar, os lábios estavam colados.

"O gosto é tão bom", pensava Inu Yasha enquanto explorava a boca dela. As mãos dele deslizaram do banco para a cintura dela, dando uma ligeira parada nos quadris, demonstrando sua intenção. Kagome percebeu, mas continuou quieta; as mãos agora não estavam no rosto dele e sim aguardando ele terminar.

Percebendo que ela não retribuía, ele tentou parar mas não conseguiu. No entanto, as mãos deslizaram para cima e acariciaram os seios dela por cima do vestido. Ela ofegou. Uma onda de prazer a atingira, e ela não podia mais continuar a ignorá-lo. As mãos que antes estavam imóveis jaziam agora na nuca dele, o puxando ainda mais para si. A mão dele continuava a acariciar os seios dela e um pequeno gemido saiu dos lábios dela. Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha. Ele ficou ligeiramente eufórico sabendo que podia causar sensações semelhantes à que ela causava a ele. Mas do nada, uma pontada de bom senso a atingiu. Kouga estava naquela festa, como Kikyou e muitas pessoas que Kikyou apresentara Inu Yasha como seu namorado. Ofegando por causa da falta de ar, ela conseguiu colocar as mãos no peito musculoso dele e empurrou com muita força. Ele percebeu e a soltou, para encará-la com um olhar surpreso.

- A...aq..aqui não – ela gaguejou, ficando vermelha. Kagome se levantou num e o puxou para segui-la no meio na multidão.

Quando finalmente achou Kikyou, disse:

- Irmã, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Inu Yasha vai me levar para casa do Kouga – ela ficou ligeiramente cautelosa a falar o nome do namorado - eu não estou agüentando nem dirigir.

- Ah... outra pessoa não pode ir com você, o Kouga..?

- Ele já foi – Kagome sorriu. Agradeceu muito as reuniões de ultima hora de Kouga que sempre reclamava.

- Então ta né. – ela disse, ligeiramente aborrecida. Inclinando-se para Inuyasha, ela deu um lindo "beijo de cinema" nele. Kagome mordeu firmemente a língua enquanto esperava.

Depois desta linda despedida, eles andaram apressados até o carro. Quando chegaram lá, olharam um para o outro. Inu Yasha controlou o impulso de beijá-la e ligou o motor. Um silêncio enorme se fez. Depois de alguns minutos, eles pegaram um engarrafamento terrível. Os carros estavam praticamente parados. Kagome se sentiu tentada. Era meio que perigoso, afinal o sinal podia abrir a qualquer instante, mas arriscou; os vidros do carro eram bem escuros. Ela se inclinou e colocou as mãos no peitoral dele e o beijou com intensidade. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria mas o desejo falava mais forte. As mãos dele não hesitaram desta vez. Foram direto para os seios dela e as carícias começaram por cima do vestido. Vez ou outra ela o chamava, e isso o deixava louco.

Fazendo uma trilha de beijos, ele foi descendo até chegar aos seios dela. Ela arregalou os olhos. Eram tão diferente quando foi a vez de Kouga. Um gemido alto seguido do nome dele escapou dos lábios da morena. Kagome então sentiu as mãos dele se mexerem perto de suas pernas, deslizando para cima da perna dela, chegando até a junção das pernas. Ele tirou a calcinha e voltou-se para aquele ponto. Ao perceber o que ele queria, a imagem de Kouga lhe veio a mente. Ele a amava tanto… como se sentiria? A mão dela agarrou com força a de Inu Yasha e ele soltou um gemido de frustração. Tentou se livrar, mas a mão dela era forte, fechada sobre seu pulso.

- Kagome, me deixe tocá-la - ele pediu

Mas a imagem dele não saia de sua mente. Kouga, Kouga, Kouga. Era certo? Mas ela nunca sentira uma atração tão forte por outra pessoa. Nem mesmo Kouga. Com Kouga, era um amor de irmão, por isso a hesitação em traí-lo. E Inuyasha? Ele sempre foi um safado. Ela lembrava quando o via em relances na escola, e várias vezes ele apertava a bunda de uma menina. Mas ele lhe trazia fogo. Ele a fazia se sentir viva. Era tão estranho… não importava mais se ele prestava ou não, ela só queria estar com ele agora. Queria se entregar a ele.

- Kagome

Pronto. O nome dela gemido daquela forma, como se ele sentisse dor em se controlar, a derreteu. Ela soltou a mão dele e suspirou. E ele a tocou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Quanto prazer uma pessoa era capaz de sentir? Por instinto, ela abriu mais as pernas. O prazer a levava em ondas para cima, subindo cada vez patamares mais altos. Os gemidos dela eram como música para ele. Ele a tocava profundamente, estimulando os pontos que lhe provocavam mais prazer. Brincou um pouco com o clitóris dela e abriu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir o nome dele pronunciado várias vezes como um sussurro, junto com coisas incompreensíveis. Com uma explosão, o prazer a elevou a um dos níveis máximos. O coração dela perdeu uma batida. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o rosto dele, com ele por cima dela, ignorando o painel (N/A: eu não sei o nome de onde fica o freio de mão '-' alguém sabe? :S). Mas os olhos dela avistaram outra coisa. Um ponto verde através do vidro do carro. E ouvia também buzinas. E muitas.

- Shh, Inuyasha – ela lutou para dizer. Ele pareceu perceber o que tinha acontecido e saiu de cima dela, voltando a dirigir o carro. Xingando em voz baixa.

Mas, o que foi aquilo? Aquelas ondas de prazer ainda estavam vivas em sua mente. Ela queria mais e mais. E, ao imaginá-lo quente dentro de si, estremeceu. Ela perceber que não importavam mais os sentimentos de Kouga. Ela só queria aquilo. Nada mais a não ser Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha. Apenas Inuyasha._"

OoOoOo

_Ain me desculpem pela demora :s eu sei que demorei muito para postar a fic, e este cap. Ficou curto... tentareei deixar o outro um pouco maior... bom eu sei , eu demorei demais pra postar mais aconteceram tantas coisas * eu tive que mudar de colégio, muitos trabalhoos , e muitoos problemaas aquii em casaa, miinhaa avó tava no hospitaal e entree outraas coisaas para se pensaar ;s seem falaar quue a Liia... a que escreve a fic comigo ficou de castigo e mal entrava no PC, por isso que não conseguíamos escrever nenhum cap. Da fic :/ maas agoraa ela saiu do castigo, e está entrando no PC diariamente (: este cap. Foi ela que escreveu o prox. já está em andamento e tentaremos deixar um pouco maior (: agora não poderei responder as Reviews :s terei que sair do PC daquii a poucoo , maas as __**Leitoraas novaas **__sejaam beem vindaas, eu e a Liia ficamos felizes em saber que estão gostando da fiic (: Agradeço a atenção de todas, e principalmente as Reviews que mandaraam * o carinho de vocês fazem com que nós continuamos a escrever a fic (: espero que gostem deste pequeno cap. E tentaremos não demorar muito a postar os próximos (:_

_Kissus minna ;* _


End file.
